


I knew it!

by Tsuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pietro being nosy, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt: Library / ScarletVision*Wanda and Vision go on a date but Pietro won't let them be alone





	I knew it!

“No Pietro! I won’t bring back your books, not again. I have something else planned.”

“Like a date? Do I know them?”

Wanda walked past Pietro. She heard him run after her but ignored him.

“Come on, you know I’ve been waiting this night for months. You want me to cancel it just because of some forgotten books?” He stopped in front of her. “And I heard it was the new guy who worked tonight.”

“Pietro...”

“What? I just want to help you!”

Before she could react Wanda had her arms full of books and Pietro was leaving.

“Remember the library closes at 8.”

“It’s already 7!”

Pietro went out without an answer. Wanda sighed as she put down the books.

*

*

*

She should have let Pietro deal with his own mess. Why did she agree to do this? Wanda looked at the library and finally pushed the door. It was almost empty except for some students packing their work, ready to leave. She walked straight to the desk. Pietro was right about Vision working tonight but she already knew that. Sometimes Wanda wondered if he was aware of her and Vision sort of dating or if it was just an accident.

“Hi”

Vision looked up when she spoke.

“Hi? I thought we said we’ll meet at the restaurant.”

Wanda smiled as she saw his surprise. She handed him the books and understanding spread on his face.

“Again?”

“You know how my brother is. He always forget about dates and so his returns are running late.”

Vision nodded as he registered the books.

“You’re sure he doesn’t know?”

“If he does, he had said nothing about it.”

Wanda sat on the desk and watched Vision as he finished sorting out some books. The silence set in between them. There was no tension, just the two of them next to each other. Sometimes there were sideways glances but no talking. Finally the last student went out. Wanda jumped off the desk and walked to Vision. He smiled and grabbed her hand softly. He pressed his lips on the back of her hand, never breaking eyes contact. Wanda put her hands on his shoulder to keep her balance and stood on tiptoe to kiss him back. She enjoyed the embrace as long as she could but after some time Vision took a step back. He looked at her before taking back her hand in his.

“Shall we go? I heard there was a lovely diner waiting for us.”

“Well, we don’t want to be late.”

They walked outside hand in hand. As Vision locked the door Wanda caught a shadow on the street. It looked like Pietro but he was supposed to be already at the party. And why would he follow her?

“Everything’s okay Wanda?”

“Yes, it was nothing. Let’s go.”

*

*

*

“I brought you something.”

Wanda put her spoon down as Vision took a small package out of his pocket and gave it to her. She hesitated then took the gift. She torn off the wraping paper.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I saw you look at it, so I thought... I can return it if you don’t like it.”

“No. It’s perfect.”

Wanda looked at the book Vision gave her. She cautiously turned the page and looked at the illustrations. Vision knew how much she loved books about magic but she had not noticed he had seen her look at this one in particular. The book had nothing specialon the cover but she loved its color before she knew what was inside.

“Thank you.”

She got up and walked toward Vision. She leaned on and kissed him softly.

“I knew it!”

Pietro suddenly appeared behind Vision, a wide smile on his face. He was almost jumping up and down. Wanda sighed. She could not even say she was surprised to see him.

“You should be at your party.”

“It was canceled.”

“So you thought it was a good idea to follow me?”

“Well... I was curious?”

It sounded more like a question than anything else.

“You can’t do this Pietro.”

“Why? I was right. You had a date and you told me nothing about it.”

“Hi Vision!”

Wanda sighed as more people came closer to their table. Of course it had to be Tony Stark. Of all the person they could come accross it had to be him. Well, it seemed like their peaceful evening was over. She tried to ignore Pietro’s exclamation as she took Vision aside.

“I’m sorry about him,” she wispered

“It’s nothing.”

“I didn’t want this evening to end like this.”

“It’s okay. I’ll see you on Friday?”

She agreed.

“Go speak to your brother.” Vision leaned on to kiss her goodbye then walked out.

Pietro was suspisciously silent at the table. He was fixing the point where Vision had disappeared. After some time she returned to the table where a coat was. Pietro turned his attention on her. She could not guess what he was thinking. She wanted to tell him about Vision but not like this. As she started to explain herself Pietro interrupted her.

“I like him. He’s nice with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
